Birthday Spider
by nareboshi
Summary: Not AU. It is said that if you cry on your birthday you will turn into a spider. It's Naruto's birthday but there's no one to celebrate it with him. Or is there? Fluff drabble


Yepz. It's my birthday today ^^ and I'M NOT DEAD!! haha! I think I got a bit of a writing block after coming back from Okinawa... I also got my strat which takes up a lot of my time... mmm strat 3 Btw Arrenain, any SasuNaru-ness in this fic is accidental. I didn't mean to put any in it.

* * *

The old swing creaked to and fro as Naruto swayed on it, clasping a small cupcake in his hands. Imbedded in the centre of it was a small red candle, its top lit. With a quick blow he ended its life, smoke spinning up from where the flame once was.

He, Shikamaru, Choji and a few others had planned to do something for Naruto's birthday, but they never got around to talking about what they would actually do. Naruto hadn't really wanted to push it. It seemed to desperate in his mind if he did, so nothing happened. Nothing got planned. In the end he'd told them not to worry about it. That it was okay if they didn't do anything.

Naruto's eyes blurred and he felt something wet drop onto his hands. In the end they really hadn't done anything. He sniffed and rubbed his eyes but the tears just kept on coming.

"They say that if you cry on your birthday you'll turn into a spider."

Naruto looked up and through his tears he found a familiar face looking down at him.

"Shut up," Naruto scolded, hastily rubbing his eyes with his sleeve. It was rare for Naruto to cry so now that Sasuke, that arrogant brat, was bearing witness to this event somehow made Naruto feel even worse. Sasuke was the last person he wanted to see him like this. Naruto heard a creaking sound and looking up he found that Sasuke had taken a seat in the other swing next to his.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. "I thought you were planning something with Kiba and them." Naruto shrugged.

"I told them it was no big deal," Naruto explained. "Everyone's so busy this time of year anyway."

"It seems like it was a bid deal to you though," Sasuke pointed out. "You really did want them to do something, even if you told them not too, didn't you?" Naruto stared at him. He barely knew Sasuke, they were in the same class at the academy and they knew about each other but they never talked, yet this near stranger had hit the nail on the head. Ashamed for being so shallow and easily read, Naruto looked down at the ground.

"I did," he confessed. "I'm so stupid, aren't I? I told them not to bother, but now I really wish they had." The tears were flowing freely now, obscuring Naruto's sight so that he didn't know Sasuke had moved from his position in the swing until he felt the other boy's hands on his shoulders.

"It's not stupid," Naruto heard Sasuke say softly. Naruto gulped in hope of stopping the fresh wave of tears. He raised a hand to brush them away but Sasuke caught it before it got there. "If you need to cry, then just cry," he ordered, looking straight into Naruto's blue eyes. They filled with tears and Naruto lurched forward and embraced Sasuke, crying into the front of his shirt. Strong arms wrapped around the sobbing blonde and he cried even harder.

"It really did mean a lot to you..." Sasuke said softly. Naruto nodded, his shoulders still shaking. A few minutes passed and his sobs subsided into little tremblings. "Are you okay now?" Again Naruto nodded and drew back. There were tear stains all down his cheeks but there was now no tears in his eyes.

"Thank you," Naruto said, rubbing his cheeks to hide the evidence. Sasuke looked away, seemingly a little embarrassed. He reached into a pocket and pulled some long object out, using it to lightly hit Naruto on the head.

"Happy Birthday," he said brusquely. Naruto grinned and took the object in his hands. Looking at it he discovered that it was a neatly wrapped present. Naruto smiled even wider.

"Thank you," he said again.

"Okay, let's go," Sasuke said, pulling Naruto up.

"Huh? Where are we going?" Sasuke smirked.

"It's up to you. The whole of Konoha is open to you." Naruto's vision blurred again and he rubbed his eyes. "You're going to turn into a really big spider," Sasuke sighed.

"Yeah. With ten legs."

"With ten legs," Sasuke agreed and Naruto laughed.

* * *

Just some short drabble. Now that I see it on the screen, it's really short. I appoligise if Naruto seems ... gay. lol. NARUTO'S A SPIDER!!! *gasp* okay, I'm off to game =3=


End file.
